1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television control method, and more particularly, to a television control method which not only allows a user to easily and simply recognize a channel setting state according to channels when the user wants to adjust channel-related functions, but also allows the user to conveniently and effectively adjust the channel setting state according to the channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a television includes an antenna to receive broadcast signals, a tuner to select a predetermined signal among the received broadcast signals, a signal processor to process the tuned broadcast signal, a display part to display a picture based on the processed broadcast signal, and a microcomputer to control the tuner, the signal processor and the display part.
Such a television displays a user control menu as an on screen display (OSD), in which the user control menu includes various items for allowing a user to adjust a state of the television. Thus, a user can adjust the state of the television through the user control menu.
Recently, as digital technology has rapidly developed, market penetration of digital television has increased. Compared with an analog television, the number of adjustable functions in digital television is being exponentially increased. In other words, the digital television provides a user an opportunity to adjust various functions as developed in the digital technology.
However, too many functions of the digital television can be counterproductive. That is, a user may be confused by many and complicated functions rather than effectively using various functions. Particularly, a user is likely to be confused at channel-related functions that are considered a very important function of the digital television.
In a conventional digital television, in order to adjust the channel-related functions, a user selects a channel adjusting item in a user control menu, and selects a desired one among various channel-related items displayed as sub-menus of the channel adjusting item. Thus, a user selects the channels to be adjusted in a setting state corresponding to the selected channel-related item, and then adjusts the setting states of the respective channels one by one. Therefore, when the user wants to adjust the channel-related functions, the conventional digital television is inconvenient because the user should select/adjust the respective channels according to the channel-related items one by one. Further, a user may become confused when trying to recognize the setting states of the channel-related functions corresponding to the respective channels.